


Men's Gossip (Lancelot's Arrival)

by Yana801



Category: Mobile Legends: Bang Bang (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha with his sass, AluZi, Chou and Lance are friends, Comedy, Gen, Lancelot is TOTALLY gay, M/M, Some men talk, Zilong still acts innocent, dat pose, for fun, gossips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-23
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2019-03-22 22:17:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13773711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yana801/pseuds/Yana801
Summary: It's the first day of the event launched where it is held on every season. This season another hero is to be expected to join the event, invited by the Game Master (GM). What are the other heroes' thoughts about this young knight?





	Men's Gossip (Lancelot's Arrival)

**Author's Note:**

> This one-shot story is done at the release of the new hero, Lancelot The Perfumed Knight. I would kindly remind you all that all of my stories of Mobile Legends has connection with each other like grouping, ships and events. It's just a fanfiction so please don't take it too seriously. Even though I recommend you all should hahaha.

(At the bar.)

Clint: “Guys, don’t ya’ think that new hero is uh…weird lookin’?”

Alucard: “What do you mean?”

Alpha: “He meant his clothing, hairs and attitude.”

Zilong: “Hairs?”

Chou: “Now that you mention it, I feel something is wrong with him. On the day he appears in the village, he has that aura of attraction. I saw once that many girls gathered around him and was so excited to see him. Many girls fell for him from just a glance!”

Alucard: “Wait, is this the mysterious man who smells so good that could make anyone fell for him? Yea, I heard it around when I was heading here.”

Clint: “Smells good? Is he a Perfume God or somethin’?”

Chou: “No, Clint. He’s called the Perfumed Knight. His attitude, really pisses me off! He gets around with ladies easily and seduced them with his pretty face.”

Alpha: “Hmm… He sounds like a womanizer.”

Zilong: “It’s just probably his ordinary behavior, Alpha. We don’t know this person yet, guys. I mean really know as we haven’t really met properly. It’s wrong to make assumptions.”

Alpha: “No. We are simply making conclusions of him.”

Clint: “Yea. Like a guessin’ game.”

Chou: “Actually, we knew each other.”

All except Chou: “What?!”

Chou: “Well, he was kind of like a long-time friend. I’ve met him a couple of times at some cities when I was travelling so yea. Kinda know him.”

Alucard: “Dude! That is not ‘kinda’ anymore! And you’re making us guess as if you don’t know him!”

Clint: “Yea, what the hell, man. You could’ve just tol' us.”

Chou: “It’s just I want to hear your guys’ opinions about him. He’s weird in a way I don’t want to believe but I get the feeling of something's off.”

Alpha: “So, you’re unsure of your understandings with this person? Why?”

Chou: “Why? Because I don’t want to be friends with someone who’s personality I’m scared to know!”

Zilong: “You should’ve just ask him that.”

Chou: “No! Never! It’s better for me to know from someone else than he spoke himself!”

Alucard: “But you said he’s weird in a way you don’t want to believe. So how?”

Chou: “It’s complicated… Like Zilong said, I don’t want to make assumptions.”

Alpha: “We’re all talking about this unknown person. Does he exist?”

Clint: “Yea, Chou. Doesn’t he have a name?”

Zilong: “I remembered some of the people said the name reminds them of a pole.”

Clint: “Well, I heard it differently. It started with dance. Maybe he’s a dancin’ knight!” *laughs*

Alpha: “Remember Chou said that his title is Perfumed Knight. So if he’s a knight, his name probably taken by maces which rhymes with it.”

Alucard: “And I think there’s ‘a lot’ at the end of his name. What a weird name to be taken from a pole…”

(Before Chou said anything, someone approached their table. With the strong scent of perfume lingers around their noses, it was someone who is the topic of their story.)

Lancelot: “It’s Lancelot, if you’re wondering what my name might be.”

(Lancelot gave them a seductive pose, with one arm at his hip, and the other sways his beautiful, blonde hair. All of them stared at his figure.)

All except Chou and Lancelot: *thought* “He’s flamboyant!”

Alucard: “H-Hey! Sorry if you heard we talked about you. They were only curiosities and we’ve spoken nothing bad about you, right guys?”

All except Alucard and Lancelot: “Yes! Absolutely!”

Alucard: “So, hope there’re no hard feelings. I’m Alucard by the way.”

Lancelot: *smiles* “I don’t mind actually! I love people getting attention to me. Especially, from a handsome man. *winks*

All except Lancelot: *thought* “God, he’s weird!”

Lancelot: “And you, Alucard, I found you attractive. I like a man who knows to pay for their mistakes. Not to mention the manners you possess and that gifted handsome face. A full package! Let’s hang out some time…” *gets closer to Alucard’s face*

All except Chou and Lancelot: *thought* “It’s confirm! He’s gay!”

Lancelot: “Nice meeting you all! And you, Chou. You should not be selfish on introducing your friends in the near future. Bye bye!”

(Lancelot left and Alucard fell down to the table with his head on it. He sat there shivering while unbelievably said to his group,)

Alucard: “…He’s gay… And I think he’s targeting me, guys! Help me!”

Clint: “Damn…I wish I wasn’t in his list… But, you Alucard, isn’t it good as you’re the same?”

Chou: “What?! Lancelot is gay?! I knew there’s something fishy about him whenever he hangs out with guys…”

Zilong: “And he has taste too. Luckily some men he befriended as it is and not more than that.”

Chou: “And… God, Alucard, you too?...”

Alucard: “Don’t just take me for granted, Chou. But more importantly, don’t take too serious of what this cowboy said…”

Clint: “Sorry there! I didn’t mean to. N’ many people knew it already.”

Alucard: “That doesn’t mean you have the right to spread it further... And just so you know, I’m not some cheap guy who just takes anyone out there!”

Alpha: “I’ve got the feeling Zilong might be the target, and not you Alucard.”

(All became silent for a moment.)

Alucard: “Zilong, I need you to stay close to me.”

Zilong: *coughs*

All except Zilong and Alucard: “Huh?!”

**End**


End file.
